Of Lust and Love DenmarkxReader
by xx-InvaderSamm-xx
Summary: Trying to change for the better for his girlfriend, Matthias is trying to cut back on his drinking. After the Awesome Trio, Alfred F. Jones and Gilbert Beilschmidt, arrives, that plan gets flushed down the toilet. Now, trying to make up for his one-night-mistake, Matthias's mind goes to the perverse side. Reader insert. Smut. One-Shot.


Matthias Kohler, the biggest drunkard in northern Europe, was slowly changing. He was taking his girlfriend of two years, [y/n], into consideration more often. He worked in the mornings from 8am to 2pm, while [y/n] worked from 8am to 7pm. In those five hours that he was home alone, he used to get well and drunk. Drinking was a passion for him, after all.

But, for the last few weeks, she would come home to find him cooking or cleaning or something to that effect. The smiles she gave him for doing it, the adorable hugs and cuddles, the sweet kisses, and even the activities later that night would always make it worth it. However, when he came home at two o'clock, he found a Prussian and an American sitting on his couch and drinking to their hearts content.

"What the hell, guys! How did you get in here!" Matthias screamed, dropping the tub of [favorite flavor] ice cream he bought for [y/n] on his way home. Thankfully, only the lid popped off and the tub held it's contents.

"We're about to watch the game, dude! You know you have the best set up to watch football on!" Alfred said back, munching on his McDonalds burger.

"Don't tell me zhat zhe King of Northern Europe doesn't vant to vatch.." Gilbert said, almost daring him to drink.

Matthias gulped at the tempting offering. "No, I-I do.."

A muffled chuckle came from Alfred with a mouthful of burger. After he swallowed the contents of his mouth, he began speaking. "Then crack open a beer and take a seat, dude!" 

* * *

[y/n] sighed. Today, work was even more grueling. She had to take her co-worker's portion as well as her own, and to say that she was exhausted was an understatement. She pulled her keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. Once it was locked up, she took her time walking up to the door, exercising her exhausted feet.

The sight she got a hold of when she walked into the house made her want to cry. Matthias was lying there sprawled out with empty beer bottles lying everywhere. Empty McDonalds wrappers were lying here and there as well, and the T.V. was on the football game. From those deductions, she knew that Alfred and Gilbert had come over to watch the game.

Sure, Matthias has never promised her that he'd quit drinking, but he made it clear when he stopped drinking in mass quantities that he wouldn't do this again. Sighing, she knew what she had to do. In the morning, she would call in so he wouldn't have to work with a hangover, but now she began cleaning all the bottles up and shoving the trash into a smaller-than-needed trash bag.

He would know that she was sad about this happening when he awoke and she was going to make sure of that.

* * *

Matthias woke up with only a slight headache. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. When he opened his eyes, all lights were off and he was lying on the couch. Looking around, he noticed all beer bottles and burger wrappings were picked up and in a trash bag tied up in front of the door. He also noticed that there was a note on the door. Being the curious person he was, he was quickly off the couch and by the door.

_'Dear Matthias,  
I cleaned up your mess for you. Next time you decide to do something like that, please call me first. I came home exhausted to only clean up after you and your friends. Take out the trash, please. There's two Tylenol and a water bottle on the coffee table. Don't worry about work, I called in for you.  
Love you.  
[y/n].'_

His heart fell as he finished reading. He had someone who pulls in over half of the house income, takes care of him more than most people would want to, showers him in all the love he could ever ask for, and he was trying his hardest to show her how much he appreciated her by not drinking. Yet one little night changed that.

A sigh escaped him as he threw the note away and took the Tylenol. After an immense feeling of guilt washed over him, a new found determination set in. He had to find some way to make it up to her, and if he remembered correctly, her favorite food that she rarely ate was strawberries dipped in chocolate. A smile wormed across his face as he formulated a plan.

He grabbed his keys and the trash and headed out the door, since he was still dressed from yesterday. In his mind, he made a mental check list of things he needed to get; chocolate syrup, roses, a Dimmu Borgir album, and vanilla scented candles. Why Dimmu Borgir? Because the first time they had sex she was listening to this specific song before hand.

* * *

[y/n] sighed, hoping that Matthias was at least awake when she walked into the door. All the lights were off, but the orchestral beginning of The Serpentine Offering by Dimmu Borgir was echoing through the house. The song seemed to be carried on a smell of vanilla. She raised an eyebrow and continued up the stairs, following the music and intoxicating scent.

The room was open, and what was laid out before her, she almost couldn't believe. Candles were lit all over the room, creating a beautiful lighting that accented every one of Matthias's muscles. The soft lighting fell on him perfectly, creating deep shadows everywhere. She noticed that he was lying there covered only by his boxers with Denmark's flag printed on it. Red rose petals were scattered all over the bed around him, and the final thing she noticed was the strawberries. The sight made her insides turn and churn in several ways, and she felt herself being dragged into the mood that Matthias had set.

A bottle of chocolate syrup was in one hand and a plateful of strawberries was in the other. Her eyelids lowered as she noticed the lustful gaze he had set on her and a smirk found itself on her lips.

"What's all this about?" She asked as she took her jacket and heels off.

"Just an apology for my friends sucking me into getting plastered yesterday." Matthias said simply before opening the syrup with one hand.

[y/n] set her gaze on him and smirked, looking over him before licking her lips. She, very slowly in a tease to her boyfriend, slipped out of her pants and unbuttoned the top few buttons on her shirt. The look in his eyes grew more lustful as he watched her, and he had to bite his lip to keep from jumping her right then.

She giggled and crawled on the bed, being sure he had a good view down what was left of the shirt, and snaked her way over to him. She gave him a chaste kiss on the lips before stealing a strawberry. Matthias's eyes narrowed slightly, wanting more of her sweet lips.

Instead of giving him what he wanted, she gave him a show. Her tongue wrapped sensually around the little fruit before taking most of it into her mouth and biting the leafy part off. Keeping the fruit in her mouth, she placed the leafy end on the plate that he had sat down by the bed and stole the syrup from him.

Parting her lips ever so slightly, she held the bottle a little above her head that was tilted back and proceeded to let it drizzle out in a slow stream in between her petite lips. She heard her boyfriend growl lowly at the sight and forced herself not to smirk. Taking it a little further, once she had enough chocolate for the strawberry, she began chewing it and 'accidentally' spilled the syrup on the top of her breasts as she pulled the bottle away.

The next thing she knew, she was being pinned to the pillows behind her by her wrists. Matthias attacked her lips forcefully yet passionately. "Damn it..." He said between the kisses. "I planned... On making you... Loose control... But my plan... Backfired." Each time they briefly parted for air or just so he could speak, he continued the sentence.

[y/n] giggled slightly, and with the next part, she moved her kisses over to the crook of his neck. A low groan escaped him and his hands began wandering up and down her side, only staying in one place long enough to figure out her sensitive areas. Once she was happy with the love bruise she left on him, she pulled back and kissed his lips full on again.

This didn't last too long, though. Matthias was always one to return favors, and he instantly darted down while unbuttoning the rest of her shirt. He didn't pull it off of her yet, though. Instead, he went down to her stomach and licked up the thin line of chocolate that was taking it's time to come down her body. The feeling of his wet and warm tongue against her flesh made her moan in excitement, and forced a shudder to ripple through her being.

His hands wrapped themselves around her lower waist as his mouth lapped up every last bit of chocolate available on her body. He noticed that her cleavage seemed to be the place the chocolate tasted sweetest, but that thought wasn't very long lived as another sensual moan escaped the woman under him and forced his mind to go blank.

His mouth latched itself to her neck, leaving a trail of hickeys down to her breasts. Somehow, without [y/n] feeling it, he bra had come un-clipped due to her boyfriend's hands. She lifted up only long enough to slip both her unbuttoned shirt and bra off. His eyes roamed her body as she did so, and lingered on her hardening nipples. He licked his lips before attacking the pert and rosy bud.

His tongue flicked over it and caused her to shudder and moan loudly again. Her back arched and leaned into his assault of sucking and licking more. One of his hands had made it's way up to her other breast and pinched the nipple, forcing all the air out of her in a sharp exhale. He smirked against her breast and she felt something against her vital regions.

Matthias pulled back with a final lick and stared up at her lustfully. He smirked as his finger teased at her folds. [y/n] got a sudden burst of courage and shoved him off of her and down onto the bed. The Dane was surprised, but seemed even more provoked by the lass dominating him. She placed one leg carefully on either side of him and bent down to nibble on his ear. "It's my turn, Matt~" She whispered as she ground her hips down on his erection, forcing a loud moan to escape from him.

She giggled a bit and kissed her way down from his neck, to his chest, to his wonderful abdominal muscles, and finally to the waistband of his boxers. She bit the band and pulled it down to his knees. His eyes were settled on her all the time. [y/n] placed her hands on his hips to hold the excited man down. By now, his erection was lying on him and as her tongue got closer to it, he shivered in anticipation.

[y/n] licked up the underside of him, flicking her tongue over his slit and causing a grunt to came from him as he tried to buck up to the feeling. She smirked and pulled his tip into her mouth, sucking harshly at that area alone. The man whimpered and almost begged for more with his body language alone. "[y/n]... [y/n], please..." He managed to breathe out. She obliged by relaxing her muscles and swiftly taking him down and into her throat. The grunt before seemed more like a cry of pure pleasure. The more she sucked, the louder he got.

"Sh-Shit..." Matthias breathed out raggedly. She pulled her mouth off of him with a resonating pop sound. The lack of contact made him whimper. A fierce look came to her eyes as she pulled the Dane's boxers completely off. "Now, now, [y/n]. I can't be the only one nude~" Matthias cooed as he reversed their positions once more. He, now on top, pulled her [favorite color] lace panties off and slipped a finger to feel between her folds.

[y/n] bit her lip hard but refused to allow him the pleasure of hearing her. She was supposed to be mad at him, right? Seeing the look of defiance in her face made him smirk as he put two fingers inside her. She inhaled sharply, but didn't make any vocal noises of approval. Another growl came from him as he latched himself onto her nipple once more and began thrusting his fingers in her. She squirmed slightly under him. The knot in her stomach was growing to exceeding lengths, and just when the first whimper escaped her, he was pulling his fingers out.

"Tsk tsk, [y/n]. You know I want to hear you." Mathias said with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. He leaned in and rubbed his hardened erection on her folds, teasing her. She reached up and grasped his shoulders slightly as he entered her at a painfully slow pace. Whimpers came from her as he began pulling out from her.

"M-Matt.. Please.." [y/n] said softly, strained pleasure written on her face. "D-Don't make me wait.. Please, oh P-leeAAAAAAHH!" She cried out as Matthias rammed into her with a lot of force. Through her hazy vision she was able to see the sweat on his forehead.

He couldn't hold back any longer. The way she begged for him threw him over the edge. He thrust into her as hard as possible before leaning down and leaning over her, just to hear her moans more. She thought she was loud enough, but apparently Matthias didn't. Her throat seemed dry and with every thrust came a moan louder than the last.

[y/n], reaching her climax, clenched her fists on his back and effectively began clawing at him. Her teeth clenched onto his neck, making him groan. This was the moment she love most; him pounding her as hard as he thinks possible, her clawing at him and biting him in response which only makes him go faster and harder. Yeah, her boyfriend was a masochist.

With a gasp, the feeling of relief was closing in on her, and the next thrust of Matthias's was what broke the coiled feeling at her gut. A yell came from her as her nails dug deeper into the flesh on his back and her walls began tightening around his massive length. A throaty groan echoed in the room and the next thing she felt was Matthias shooting his seed in her. [y/n] didn't seem to care.

Lost in a state of euphoria, she cuddled up to her boyfriend who had laid down beside her, and drifted to slumber.

* * *

[y/n] woke up to the smell of bacon all around her and a note beside her in the bed.

_'Dear [y/n],  
I cleaned up the wax mess for you after you passed out. Next time you do that, make sure you tell me that there are huge marks on my neck. I have a pair of clean boxers and one of my shirts at the foot of the bed. I'm making breakfast, so hurry down. Don't worry about work, I asked them for the week off for you.  
Love you.  
~Matthias.'_

[y/n] looked at the paper lovingly but with a small smirk on her face. Matthias really does return some favors. She stood and dressed herself in the clothes her boyfriend laid out for her and hurried down stairs.

"There you are! I was afraid I'd have to wake you up!" Matthias shouted with the world's largest smile adorning his face.

"I thought he was lying." The voice made her eyes to go wide and her face to turn a brilliant shade of red. When she spun around, all she saw was his four Nordic friends. Each from a different Nordic country. At that moment, it was the Icelandic one known as Emil to speak.

"MATTHIAS, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO-" [y/n] was cut off of her rampant screaming by the male shoving two pieces of the perfectly cooked bacon in her mouth. Afterwards, Matthias picked her up and placed her in the chair next to Finland. She crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "What's this about."

"W-Well..." Matthias started before handing her a plate. On the plate was four pieces of bacon, eggs, and two pieces of buttered toast. At the very center of the plate, in the center of the items, was a beautiful [favorite stone] ring on a silver band. Her eyes widened and she couldn't speak. She didn't even notice when he sat her coffee next to her.

"Marry me, [y/n]. Let me make you that happiest girl, no matter how hard I have to work."

Turning with tears in her eyes, all she could do was grab her boyfriend by the shoulders and bring him down in a loving kiss. "I will."

"Congrats for finally being a man and asking." The Norwegian named Lukas stated simply. "He's wanted to ask for a little over a year now."

"SHUT UP, NORGE."


End file.
